Magnetoresistive random-access memory (“MRAM”) is a non-volatile memory technology that stores data through magnetic storage elements. These elements are two ferromagnetic plates or electrodes that can hold a magnetization and are separated by a nonmagnetic material, such as a nonmagnetic metal or insulator. In general, one of the plates has its magnetization pinned (i.e., a “reference layer”), meaning that this layer has a higher coercivity than the other layer and requires a larger magnetic field or spin-polarized current to change the orientation of its magnetization. The second plate is typically referred to as the free layer and its magnetization direction can be changed by a smaller magnetic field or spin-polarized current relative to the reference layer. The insulator between the reference layer and the free layer enables tunneling of electrons from the free layer to the reference layer.
MRAM devices store information by changing the orientation of the magnetization of the free layer. In particular, based on whether the free layer is in a parallel or anti-parallel alignment relative to the reference layer, either a “1” or a “0” can be stored in each MRAM cell. Due to the spin-polarized electron tunneling effect, the electrical resistance of the cell change due to the orientation of the magnetization of the two layers. The cell's resistance will be different for the parallel and anti-parallel states and thus the cell's resistance can be used to distinguish between a “1” and a “0”. One important feature of MRAM devices is that they are non-volatile memory devices, since they maintain the information even when the power is off. The two plates can be sub-micron in lateral size and the magnetization direction can still be stable with respect to thermal fluctuations.
Spin transfer torque or spin transfer switching, uses spin-aligned (“polarized”) electrons to change the magnetization orientation of the free layer in the magnetic tunnel junction. In general, electrons possess a spin, a quantized number of angular momentum intrinsic to the electron. An electrical current is generally unpolarized, i.e., it consists of 50% spin up and 50% spin down electrons. Passing a current though a magnetic layer polarizes electrons with the spin orientation corresponding to the magnetization direction of the magnetic layer (i.e., polarizer), thus produces a spin-polarized current. If a spin-polarized current is passed to the magnetic region of a free layer in the magnetic tunnel junction device, the electrons will transfer a portion of their spin-angular momentum to the magnetization layer to produce a torque on the magnetization of the free layer. Thus, this spin transfer torque can switch the magnetization of the free layer, which, in effect, writes either a “1” or a “0” based on whether the free layer is in the parallel or anti-parallel states relative to the reference layer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a magnetic tunnel junction (“MTJ”) stack 100 for a conventional MRAM device. As shown, stack 100 includes one or more seed layers 110 provided at the bottom of stack 100 to initiate a desired crystalline growth in the above-deposited layers. Furthermore, MTJ 130 is deposited on top of SAF layer 120. MTJ 130 includes reference layer 132, which is a magnetic layer, a nonmagnetic tunneling barrier layer (i.e., the insulator) 134, and the free layer 136, which is also a magnetic layer. It should be understood that reference layer 132 is actually part of SAF layer 120, but forms one of the ferromagnetic plates of MTJ 130 when the nonmagnetic tunneling barrier layer 134 and free layer 136 are formed on reference layer 132. As shown in FIG. 1, magnetic reference layer 132 has a magnetization direction perpendicular to its plane. As also seen in FIG. 1, free layer 136 also has a magnetization direction perpendicular to its plane, but its direction can vary by 180 degrees.
The first magnetic layer 114 in the SAF layer 120 is disposed over seed layer 110. SAF layer 120 also has a antiferromagnetic coupling layer 116 disposed over the first magnetic layer 114. Furthermore, a nonmagnetic spacer 140 is disposed on top of MTJ 130 and a polarizer 150 is disposed on top of the nonmagnetic spacer 140. Polarizer 150 is a magnetic layer that has a magnetic direction in its plane, but is perpendicular to the magnetic direction of the reference layer 132 and free layer 136. Polarizer 150 is provided to polarize a current of electrons (“spin-aligned electrons”) applied to MTJ structure 100. Further, one or more capping layers 160 can be provided on top of polarizer 150 to protect the layers below on MTJ stack 100. Finally, a hard mask 170 is deposited over capping layers 160 and is provided to pattern the underlying layers of the MTJ structure 100, using a reactive ion etch (RIE) process.
Various mechanisms have been proposed to assist the free-layer magnetization switching in magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) devices such as orthogonal spin transfer for in-plane magnetic tunnel junctions. One issue has been that to realize the orthogonal spin transfer effect for in-plane MTJ structures, large spin currents may be required for switching. The need for large switching currents may limit such device's commercial applicability. One way proposed to reduce switching current is to lower the magnetization of the free layer. However, if the effective magnetization of the free layer is lowered significantly, the orthogonal effect has to be limited so that the free-layer does not go into precessional mode that would make the end state of the free-layer magnetization un-deterministic. This defines the operation window for the in-plane OST structures. In an in-plane device, unlike that shown in FIG. 1, the magnetization direction of the reference layer and free layer are in the plane of the layer. Another aspect of in-plane devices is that the thermal stability requirements may limit the size of the MTJ devices to approximately sixty nanometers or higher.
For perpendicular MTJ structures such as those shown in FIG. 1, the precession is not an issue. The orthogonal polarizer acts on the free layer magnetization at the initial state, but when the precession takes hold, the fixed orthogonal polarizer 150 helps only half the cycle of the free-layer magnetization rotation while it harms the other half of the cycle. This is demonstrated with reference to FIGS. 2A-2B and 3. FIGS. 2A-2B shows switching of a free layer 136 of an MTJ. As is seen, free layer 136 has a magnetization direction 200 perpendicular to that of the polarizer 150. The magnetization direction 200 of the free layer 136 can rotate by 180 degrees. FIGS. 2A-2B show precession about the axis of the magnetization vector of free layer 136. During precession, magnetic vector 200 begins to rotate about its axis in a cone-like manner such that its magnetization vector 200′ deflects from the perpendicular axis 202 of free layer 136. For an ideal case, prior to initiating precession, no component of magnetic vector 200 is in the plane of free layer 136, once precession starts, a component of magnetic vector 200′ can be found both in-plane and orthogonal to free layer 136. As magnetic vector 200′ continues to precess (i.e., switch), the rotation of vector 200′ extends further from the center of free layer 136, as is seen in FIG. 2B.
In prior MTJ devices using a polarizer such as polarizer 150, the magnetization direction of polarizer 150 is fixed, which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 3. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,164, which states that the direction of the magnetization of the polarizing layer cannot vary in the presence of current. Prior to current passing through the MTJ, the free layer 136 has a magnetization direction 200 substantially perpendicular to that of the polarizer 150. While the magnetization direction 200 of the free layer 136 can rotate by 180 degrees, such rotation is normally precluded by the free layer's inherent damping ability 205, which is represented by a vector 205 pointing to axis 202 (shown as a dashed line in FIG. 2A as well as FIG. 3). Axis 202 is perpendicular to the plane of free layer 136. This damping 205 has value, defined by the damping constant, which maintains the magnetization direction of the free layer 136.
Passing a current through polarizer 150 produces a spin-polarized current, which creates a spin transfer torque 210 in the direction of the polarizer 150 on the magnetization vector 200. This spin transfer torque from the polarizer adds to the main spin transfer torque that causes free layer magnetization direction switching. In devices like those shown in FIG. 1, when the spin transfer torque 210 begins to help overcome the damping 205 inherent to the free layer 136, the magnetic direction 200′ begins to precess about its axis, as shown in FIG. 2A. As seen in FIG. 3, spin transfer torque 210 helps the magnetization direction of the free layer 136 to precess in a cone-like manner around an axis 202 perpendicular to the plane of the layers. When a spin polarized current traverses the stack 100, the magnetization of the free layer 136 precesses in a continuous manner (i.e. it turns on itself in a continuous manner as shown in FIG. 3) with maintained oscillations until the magnetic direction of free layer 136 is opposite the magnetic direction prior to the spin torque causing precession, i.e., the magnetic direction of free layer 136 switches by 180 degrees.
FIG. 3 illustrates precession of a free layer 136 of an MTJ assisted by spin polarized current provided by polarizing magnetic layer 150. The spin polarized electrons from polarizer 150 provide torque 210 that helps overcome the damping 205 in the first half of the precession 215 because the torque 210 provided by the spin polarized current is opposite that of the inherent damping 205 of the free layer 136. This is shown on the right-hand side of the middle portion of FIG. 3. However, the spin polarized electrons from polarizer 150 actually harm the switching process during the second half of the precession 220. The reason for this is that the spin of the electrons in the spin polarized current only apply a torque 210 in the direction of their polarization. Thus, when the magnetic vector is in the half of the precession cycle 220 that is opposite the spin of the polarized electrons, the spin transfer torque 210 actually works with the inherent damping 205 of free layer 136 to make rotation more difficult. This is shown in the left-hand side of the middle portion of FIG. 3. Indeed, it is the magnetization vector of the reference layer 132 (not shown in FIG. 3) that overcomes the damping of free layer 136 as well as the spin transfer torque 210 during the half of a precession cycle where the spin of the electrons harms precession, and thus it is the reference layer 132 that allows for completion of precession.
In these prior devices, because magnetization direction of polarizer 150 is fixed, once the precession holds, it has no positive effect on the switching mechanism for a full one-hundred eighty degree precession. This is because polarized electrons will help the spin transfer torque the most when all vectors are closely aligned.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/814,036, filed by the same Applicant as the present patent document, discloses an MRAM device having a precessional spin current (“PSC”) magnetic layer that is physically separated from the free magnetic layer of a magnetic tunnel junction and which is coupled to the free magnetic layer by a nonmagnetic spacer. In the device described in this co-pending application, the magnetization direction of the precessional spin current magnetic layer follows precession of the magnetization direction of the free magnetic layer, thereby causing spin transfer torque to assist switching of the magnetization vector of the free magnetic layer. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/814,036 is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The performance of an MRAM device using a single ferromagnetic layer for the precessional spin current magnetic layer varies based on its thickness and the choice of materials. The ability to vary the thickness of the precessional spin current magnetic layer is important because thickness can affect the influence of the precessional spin current effect on switching of the free layer of the magnetic tunnel junction. The same is true for material selection. Indeed, thickness and material selection impact spin torque efficiency of the PSC structure as well as the coupling strength between the PSC structure and the free layer.
The magnetic moment of in-plane ferromagnetic precessional spin current magnetic layer has to be significant in order to develop sufficient spin polarization of current passing there through. The required exchange coupling between the precessional spin current magnetic layer and the free layer of the magnetic tunnel junction needed to achieve a precession of the precessional spin current magnetic layer with the free layer may also require a narrow window of exchange coupling strength. Additionally a dipolar field produced by the close proximity of in-plane PSC layer to the free layer can cause a decrease in the stability of the free layer due to strong magneto-static coupling. The various embodiments described herein overcome these issues.